


Saccharine Kisses

by thehoneybeecastielfollows



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas/Reader fluff, Cas/You fluff, Castiel/Reader fluff, Castiel/You - Freeform, Castiel/You fluff, F/M, Reader-Insert, cas/you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 20:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoneybeecastielfollows/pseuds/thehoneybeecastielfollows
Summary: Beware of the fluff. That's all I have to say. Enjoy!





	Saccharine Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Beware of the fluff. That's all I have to say. Enjoy!

Stepping out of the hot shower - well, more like climbing over the tub after pushing the curtain to the side - with a towel tightly wrapped around you, you were somewhat pleasantly surprised to see Cas walking through the door slowly with his gaze on the floor in case you were completely undressed. You smiled and, as he turned to close the door, walked over to him, tilting his chin up to look at you.

“It’s okay, babe. I’m dressed this time.” You chuckled softly, remembering the time Castiel walked in on you stark naked - when you were new to a relationship - and continuously apologized as he quickly backed out of the bathroom. Needless to say, he never - to this day - stopped apologizing about that; even though he had certainly seen you unclothed countless times after that.

He smiled and leaned in, lightly brushing his lips against the corner of your mouth; nose squishing against yours as your both smiled into the kiss. 

“We’re Eskimos.” You giggled like a child on Christmas morning as you stood on the very tips of your toes making sure to hold your towel on your body, and rubbed your nose against his. You were struggling to hold still - considering the height difference between the two of you - about to lose balance when his hands grabbed onto yours before he leaned down and lightly pushed you with him so that you were flat on your feet.

“We are,” Cas agreed, a beautiful smile finding its way onto his face before he planted a chaste kiss to your lips with a smile temporarily glued to his face. 

You smiled - lips still centimeters from his before giggling softly and squeezing his hands. “I love you, but my towel’s falling.” You laughed as you pulled away, fixing your towel and glancing up at him for a few seconds before motioning with your finger for him to turn around.

He exhaled dramatically and turned around as you changed into a pair of soft joggers and a baggy men’s sweatshirt that he bought you because he accidentally walked into the men’s section of the store without realizing and went ahead and bought the wrong size too. You laughed softly at the fond memory and shook your head as you tapped him on the shoulder; your typical way of telling him it was safe to turn back around.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” You playfully rolled your eyes and grinned, becoming more and more addicted to your angel every day. Your gaze lifted, landing on his bright blue eyes before quickly dropping it back to the floor. “C-can I have a hug?” You asked quietly as you looked up through your eyelashes to see him again. 

He was smiling and much closer than you had last seen him which surprised you but you giggled sheepishly at his response. “Always.” He leaned down and wrapped his arms around your waist, smiling once again when he felt your arms wrap tightly around his neck. He buried his face into your neck and tightened the pressure around your fragile form.

“You’re adorable.” He spoke - face still pressed to your neck, inhaling the sweet scent of you as he spoke. “I love y-” Your lips being pressed against his cut him off, but it made him even happier than he already was. He was so caught up in the moment he never realized your movement before you kissed him.

You pulled away and toyed with the stray hairs around his ears as you smiled at the look of pure love in his eyes for you and only you. “I love you, too.” You leaned up and closed your right eye, fluttering your eyelashes against his and giggling. “And now, we’re butterflies.”

Cas smiled and replied, voice hushed and deep. “We are.”


End file.
